Together
by terra hotaru
Summary: We'll be always together. Society frowns upon us, but our love will stay the same. Right? I love you. AkuRoku. AU. Drabble. For all who reads "Eternity"


**Together**

I'll take you together if I die. That's what it means to be together, right?

We are both standing on top of this building, side by side. I can feel your hand that is holding mine quivering… shaking with fear…for a while, I want to believe that you are actually trembling with anticipation…with the anticipation to die together with me. After all, when we die, we'll meet again in heaven, right? And then, we will be together forever in that sacred land…where no one will oppose our love. God would support us, right? God is the supporter of love.

"Roxas, are you afraid?"

"Axel…" the delicate blond boy called out shakily to me, his eyes glued to the sight below. We are forty stories above the ground. We are at the edge of a forty stories building, staring down, hand in hand, holding onto each other, believing in each other. "I…" he gives me a kind and gentle smile. A smile so kind and gentle that I begin to think that Roxas is an angel… No… Roxas _is_ an angel. He's my angel, always was, always has been. He's my light, he's my heart, he's my shine, he's my everything. I could never imagine my life without him. I know that he would always be there for me. Because… even when we're facing our death now, he's still with me. He agreed with me when I propose the idea of leaving this cruel and harsh world. He agreed that the world is too small for both of us. He always understands and sees things my way.

I love you, Roxas. I love you so much…that I feel bad for dragging you together like this… even though we've promised that we will be together for eternity… I still feel bad, because I don't deserve you. You're an angel… I don't deserve you… and now…you have to die with me.

"I'm afraid, Axel…" Roxas whispered, now shifting his attention to me. "I'm afraid…aren't you?"

"Roxas…"

"But knowing that I will be together with you, without all those stares and without having everyone opposing us… and that I can face my fears together with you…that is enough," he smiled again. Gentle…very gentle. "I love you, Axel."

"Roxas… I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be," he chuckled softly, holding my hand tight. His hand is so cold…I know that he's scared…I know… Softly, he pressed his lips against mine, staying there, not moving. I didn't move too, because I just want to be like that with him. It feels nice. Really nice… but he pulled back soon…too soon. "Society has forced us into this. It's not your fault. I'm happy that I get to be together with you."

"You don't have to…"

"I _want_ to, Axel. Society frowns upon us. They will never accept our love. I don't see a meaning to live in a world where our love will never be accepted. We don't belong here."

I pulled him into a tight embrace, standing still on the edge of the building. I inhaled the familiar scent of Roxas…my Roxas. I buried my face deep in his golden locks. The sweet scent of orange assaulted my nose. I love his scent. He always smells so sweet. His scent is intoxicating… _my _Roxas…

"Let's do it, Axel…" he mumbled.

"Let's do it…" I mumbled, still hugging him close and tight. I will never let him go. We will always be together. He pulled away a bit and I loosen my hold. We stared into each other's eyes. "We'll meet in the next life," I smiled.

He nodded slowly.

We looked down together… and then, I embraced him, pushing him flush to my body. Together, we stepped off the building and we begin falling…falling…falling and falling, dragged down by the rules of physics, pulled down by the intensity of the Earth's gravity and we are together. The last thing I see is his smile. His sweet and kind smile and I mirrored the smile. Then…it all turns black…black…nothingness… I remember hearing a slam and bones crunching… I love you, Roxas…

--

Two high-school teenagers, reportedly having a deep and intimate relationship with each other, shunned and frowned upon by society…choose death. Their blood stained the Earth. Their death was mocked and ridiculed by part of Society, but their love stays on for eternity.

--

Still in writer's block. Hence, the short drabble. I didn't mean to imply anything here. Just wanna make the story flow in a way. I'll take this down if people don't like it. :D Thanks!


End file.
